The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus, and more particularly, to such apparatus for recording a color image.
According to an image recording apparatus of this kind, a photosensitive image recording medium is used which carries a plurality of microcapsules encapsulating therein chromogenic material. Further, a positive film or mask is formed by a monochrome thermal transfer machine and the photosensitive image recording medium is light exposed through the positive film. Such a technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application laid open Publication No. 61-143739.
In such image recording apparatus, the positive mask is provided in a film sheet web which is not a final output image carrying member, but an article of consumption. Further, a conveyor mechanism is required to transfer such positive film. Therefore, the resultant apparatus becomes bulky and costly.